Project Summary/Abstract Work-related injuries and illnesses (WRIIs) continue to be a significant public health problem in Massachusetts. Surveillance of WRII is essential to effectively allocate limited prevention resources and monitor progress in meeting prevention goals. Workers' compensation (WC) claim records are an important source of information about WRII sustained by workers across a range of industries, WRIIs, and worker populations. However, their utility in providing information for action to protect workers has yet to be fully realized. The overarching aim of the proposed project is to reduce the incidence of WRII among Massachusetts workers by maximizing the state's capacity to use available WC data to conduct surveillance and promote prevention. The intent is to create sustained improvements in the WC data system and develop methods to generate actionable information for preventing WRII on an ongoing basis. Specific Aims are to: 1) develop, implement, and document protocols for assigning standardized codes to key data elements, essential for surveillance; 2) compare use of alternative sources of statewide employment data in conjunction with WC claim data to generate statewide WRII rates and recommend the most appropriate denominator for ongoing use; and explore approaches to generating local area WRII rates to inform community health planning and practice; 3) prepare a technical evaluation report assessing completeness, usefulness and limitations of the current WC database and denominator data source, with recommendations for WC data system improvements; 4) analyze three years WC claim data and prepare and disseminate a descriptive report of WRII in Massachusetts that identifies health and safety priorities; and 5) increase opportunities for integrative WRII prevention and compensation research. This study will be a multi-agency effort of the Massachusetts Departments of Public Health (lead agency), Industrial Accidents and Labor Standards that leverages resources and expertise within each agency. These Departments have a successful history of working together to protect the health of Massachusetts workers; the state infrastructure for occupational safety and health will be further strengthened by this new collaboration. An interagency study research team will be established. The work will be guided by an advisory group of nationally recognized WC experts and input from the Massachusetts Occupational Health and Safety Team (MOHST) an interagency working group that coordinates activities to improve worker health and safety in the state.